Five Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw
by Casual Affair
Summary: This is a Golden Trio/'Silver Trio' fic (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna). Set in the OotP. AU. Will contain non-canon pairings, slash pairings, swearing and all that good stuff. Rated T because of heavy swearing - it may change later on.
1. Thestrals

**AN: This is gonna be a short chapter, but every other should be one thousand words or more. Oh, and I'm trying to keep everything as canon as possible - well, as canon as ****_my_**** writing can get.**

* * *

**LUNA POV**

_Where the hell is Gin?_ is my most pressing question – I've been waiting for the youngest Weasley in a thestral-driven carriage for quite a while now. Then I feel the carriage move forward.

"Nothing's pulling the carriage, Harry – they're pulling themselves like always," I hear Hermione Granger speak, and nearly burst out into hysterics then and there.

Just before the four Gryffindors – Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger – joined me in the carriage, I pipe up, my words changing drastically from what I thought I would actually say.

"They're called thestrals. Hermione Granger, surely _you_ know about thestrals?"

She, bringing up the lead of the four, froze. "No, actually, I don't." Then she gives me the steeliest of glares and took her seat. Neville is sat opposite me, Ronald to my left. Harry was to Neville's right, and Hermione to Harry's right as well.

"I'm Luna Lovegood; by the way," I smile, eying everyone.

"Most people call her Loony Lovegood," I hear Hermione whisper over to Ron.

"Subtle, Hermione Granger," I say. "It isn't like I'm sitting _right here _or anything."

"Hey, Luna!" I hear Ginny call.

"Gin?" Ron and Hermione ask, Harry staying quiet and pretending to be interested in Neville's plant.

I reach out to the thestral and tickle its ribcage, making it stop. To the thestrals, that was the kind way of making them stop. "Hello, Ginny," I grin, Ginny shoving Ron out of the way so she can sit next to me. Ginny simply hugs me, and Ron punches Ginny – not lightly, either.

In less than a second, Ginny has her wand in Ron's face. "Yes, Ronald?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing with that crazy crack head?" he hisses.

"You mean Luna?"

"Ginny, you don't have to defend me," I mumble.

"Yes, Luna, _I do_," she retorts, but in a friendly enough way.

"Ginny, she's mentally unhinged," Ron snaps.

"That so, Ron? Well, she's clearly less _unhinged_ than you 'cause she's in Ravenclaw." Ron gave a confused look. "In case you didn't know, that means she's probably as smart as Hermione."

Hermione looked sour and I stroked the thestral again, indicating for it to start walking.

"Well then, Ginny," Hermione spoke up. "Would you mind explaining to me why it wasn't _Luna_ who didn't work out what was going on in the Chamber of Secrets?"

Both Ginny and I looked at each other and I knew she, as I, felt sick.

"Hermione, you know full well why it wasn't Luna who didn't work it out!" Ginny retorted.

"Because of my close friendship with Gin, Tom affected me, too… Almost as bad as Ginny…" I mumble very quietly.

"Exactly." Ginny waited for a second. "And just how smart were _you_, gone looking for the damned Basilisk!?"

Neville and Harry both looked very uncomfortable, though Neville was giving me this odd, knowing smile. Somehow, I feel that he's smarter than he looks.

"Hello, Professor Flitwick!" I beam.

"Good evening, Luna," the professor replies.


	2. The Sorting

**Hermione POV**

Merlin, who knew that Ginny could be _such_ a pain in the arse?

"Git," I hear her snap at Ron as we get off of the carriage, and everyone knows that she's kicked him in the shin – hard.

Then the 'innocent oh-so-perfect' Luna speaks up. "Gin, would you mind if I talked to you? – in private, of course."

"Sure. Later; git-face brother, bitch, Harry and Neville." Ginny smiles mockingly at me and Ron, and genuinely at Harry and Neville.

For some reason, I feel envious of Harry and Neville. Not because they weren't insulted, but for some complete other reason that I can't _quite_ place. Probably guilt or something stupid. Then, before I could register the footsteps moving towards me, Ron (Ron of all people!) hugs me from behind, and tries whispering bull crap in my ear, but I just elbow him and storm off to register with Professor Flitwick.

"Granger, Hermione," I tell him rather loudly, heading to the castle as soon as I see the Professor nod.

"Weasley, Ron," Ron says quietly behind me.

"Longbottom, Neville," the herbology-obsessed boy follows Ron's lead.

"Potter, Harry," the 'chosen one' mumbles, then yells, "Hermione! Wait up!"

"Yes, Harry?" I call back, not turning around but slowing my pace as I wait for him to catch up. "If it's about Ron…"

"No... Well, yes… 'Mione, I was wondering – would you pass up an opportunity to piss Ron off?"

"Well, it depends on how you plan to 'piss Ron off'," I reply, feeling a smile etch its way onto my face.

"Um… Well, you know how he fancies you?"

"Yes...?" I ponder, visibly curious.

"You should, like, hook up with someone that he's close to… Or a Slytherin that he hates. Or, lastly, you should hook up with Luna. Maybe Ginny, 'cause they're siblings. Or Fred, or George, or both – again, 'cause they're siblings."

"Harry, he's behind us, isn't he?" I ask quietly. "But, like, not _directly_ behind us?"

"By at least ten metres," Harry confirms.

"Great," I murmur. "How about this for a 'pissing Ron off session'?" Harry gets the hint.

"OI, HARRY!" Ron yells, running to catch up with us. He shoves Harry away, whilst Neville stumbles up to Harry, Ron and me. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about, Ron," Harry smirks, before being thrown to the ground.

"YOU KNOW FULL WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Ron continued, before being thrown off of Harry by a spell that came from…

"Ginny!" Neville exclaims, grinning. I just smile, and slowly take my wand out.

"Ron," I start cautiously, watching the ginger with a steady eye.

"HERMIONE, WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SNOGGING HARRY?" Ron barks.

"It's not like you own me, Ronald." Who the hell does Ron think he is? During the time that Ron takes to cool down mildly, Harry manages to throw a wink at Neville as if to say 'we know what we're doing' and I do the same to Ginny. To Luna, I just give the all-knowing-smile, feeling more than apologetic for earlier. _Sorry_, I mouth to the Ravenclaw, and I see Ginny behind slightly Luna with her thumbs up.

"C'mon, guys," Harry says as he stands up. "Not you, Ron."

So Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna and I all walk into the Great Hall, and in turn we all hug Luna and bid her to her house's table. I take a particularly long time as I apologise over and over to Luna, much to Ginny's surprise.

On the Gryffindor table, Ginny sits next to me. I'm opposite Harry, whilst Ginny's opposite Neville. Ginny and I have sat on the side of the table closest to Slytherin, so we (well, mostly Ginny) can see Luna without turning around. Luna has also made sure that she can face us without turning around. Ginny, Harry, Neville and I keep on smiling and waving to Luna as the new students get sorted. We all clap for everybody, occasionally cheering when Ginny or Neville explain who a particular first year is. Ron comes in just as a girl with blonde hair gets put into Slytherin, and tries to sit in between Harry and Neville. All four of us eying him dangerously, we make him know that we don't want him with us.

* * *

**I feel like this was necessary to add to the story, even though the idea of excluding Ron from any group ideas is common throughout fanfiction.**


	3. Detention with Umbridge

**AN: I'm really surprised just how many people have read this story, and even more surprised that people have favourited it!  
This chapter will be from Ron's POV. Will contain character bashing (Snape, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Umbridge, Neville mainly).  
**

* * *

**Ron POV**

Getting rejected by your two best friends and your younger sister is hard enough, but getting rejected by Neville? Neville of all people! He should just go die in a bloody Shrivelfig bush - at least that way he'll be with things that care for him! Wait, I forgot - even _plants_ don't care for Neville. He looked _happy_ that Harry and Hermione were snogging! As a matter of fact, so did everyone...

But Harry and Hermione looked _more_ than happy - sort of, well, I don't know how to explain it. Maybe Hermione will - oh, yeah, I forgot. _SHE WAS THE ONE WHO SNOGGED HARRY AND SHE'S PISSED WITH ME!_

"Jealous, Ron?" I hear Ginny snicker.

"Speak for yourself, _Ginevra_," I snap. I manage to dodge a hex - Ginny's, no doubt - with only a slight hair singe.

"Miss Weasley!" both Hermione and Professor McGonagall gape - Hermione in mock horror and the Professor in true shock.

Ginny smirked to Hermione, then she stood up. "Professor, my _dear brother_ Ronald believes that Hermione is his property and is denying otherwise. And, if I'm not mistaken, that's against the law."

"Ahem. Is what against the law, my dear?" someone chimes in a sickly sweet voice. Everyone is busy eating, apart from Luna (who's eyes I can feel boring into my back), Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Neville and I. Harry leans over to Hermione and whispers something to her. She goes wide eyed and then mumbles something to Ginny, who then tells Neville something.

"Professor, is it?" Ginny starts, settling back down into her seat with her eyebrows raised in a defiant way. "Is it against the law for one to claim possession to something when it isn't one's to claim possession of?" Hermione looks proud at Ginny's recital.

"Especially when that something is a wizard - _or a witch_?" Neville adds, to Harry, Hermione and Ginny's nods.

Hermione goes pale and whispers in Ginny's ear. 'How could they forget?' I think she mouths. And, I'm almost positive they're talking about S.P.E.W. because Ginny points to a small badge under the Gryffindor crest on her robes.

"What is that, Miss Weasley?" McGonagall asks, pointing to the badge subtly.

"The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," both Ginny and Hermione chime, grinning.

"Elves, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, are born to work. Nobody in their right mind would give up the chance for a house elf as a sla- _servant_," the pink-clad Professor snaps. Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ginny shoot her deathly glares, and show her the badges. I timidly offer mine as well.

"Dolores Umbridge," I hear the ditzy Ravenclaw speak. "From the Ministry of Magic. How, exactly, _Dolores_, would you feel if you were in a house elf's position? - working endlessly and being beaten nonetheless?"

Hermione smiles broadly, even Neville looking proud.

"Well..." Then Umbridge turns around. "Ha! Lovegood, is it? And what exactly would _you_ know, you stupid girl!?"

By this time, everyone in the hall is watching the argument.

"Firstly, _Professor_, don't change subject. Secondly, _I'm_ the one in Ravenclaw."

"_You're_ a student."

"So's Hermione," Luna retorts in less than a second, much to Hermione and Ginny's surprise. Harry and Neville look shocked as well. "And she's smarter than anybody at the Ministry - I can guarantee that much. And, more importantly, _she believes in equality_."

Hermione blushes and then Umbridge really loses it. "_DETENTION! ALL SIX OF YOU!_"

McGonagall looks pissed off, to say the least. At Umbridge or us, I can't quite tell. I then glance over to the teacher's table - Dumbledore looks slightly amused, and Snape - _Snape_! - is scowling towards Umbridge. Not us - _Umbridge!_ If _he_ doesn't like her, she's _obviously_ not going to last long.

"My office, tonight, nine o'clock!" Umbridge states, storming out of the hall with as much anger as a toad like face, stout body and pink clad clothes like that can produce.

* * *

We all make our way to the DADA office a few minutes later, realising the time. She hands over a small sheet of parchment to all of us - Luna, Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and I. Instinctively, we all reach for our spare quills that are in the inside pockets of our robes.

"No, no, no; in my detentions, you will be using Ministry-approved quills. For all we know, _your_ quills could be from Honeydukes. Here; _four _quills," Umbridge told us first in a patronising way, and then in an even _more_ patronising way.

Harry sat at Umbridge's desk, directly opposite her. Then, I had to face Hermione on the other two sides of the desk. _Does she honestly think that the 'Golden Trio' bull shit is so good that we have to __**sit at a table with one another**__?_

Ginny was ordered to sit with her back to Hermione's back, on one of the tables situated around the room. With her back to my back, sat Luna. Then, back to Harry's back, sat Neville. He had to, however, sit slightly to the left or otherwise he would've been writing on the door. Huh.

Ginny looked up. "What the actual fuck are we supposed to be writing?"

"Go Gin," I hear Luna whisper behind me. No doubt she had a smile written all over her face.

"Miss Weasley shall be writing _I shall not associate with Mudbloods and Muggles, or support their ideas_. Miss Lovegood - _I shall not defy the Ministry_. Mister Potter will write _I must not tell lies_ -"

"And what do you suggest I'm lying about, _Professor_?" Harry snarls, his knuckles turning white. "If it's about Voldemort -"

"Shush! Mister Longbottom, you're to be writing _I must not associate with law breakers or defy the Ministry._ Miss Granger, pass your quill to Miss Lovegood." Hermione did so cautiously. "Mister Weasley, pass your -"

"Don't have one," I reply quickly.

"I was going to say pass your _wand to me_; you too, Miss Granger."

Hermione and I reluctantly do so. "With me, you too."

There are plates on her wall, and it's scary how cats keep on appearing on them randomly and mewing.

"Hurry, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley!"

I close the door behind me, and then catch up with Hermione and Umbridge. The Professor screeches something out that I can't recognise and we're both pressed against a wall.

The next thing she says, I _do_ recognise. And it isn't good.

* * *

**AN: So, if you're wondering why Ron and Hermione were chosen, it's not for some dramatic Romione story (because I hate all the canon ships in anything ever), but it's because Ron broke the law and Hermione's muggle-born. More will be explained later c;  
Reviews are welcome, even if they're negative.**


	4. Breaking the Law

**AN: I finally found time to update this story! Also, this chapter does contain more swearing c;**

* * *

**Ginny POV**

"Incarcerous! _Crucio_!"

We all pause our slow writing and listen closer to Umbitch. Well, apart from Neville who completely froze up and started shaking uncontrollably.

"Neville?" I ask tentatively, standing up and moving over to him. He just looks down and I take his right hand in mine. "Hey, hey, don't get upset over Umbitch..." I was never good at comforting people, but the nickname I'd already came up with seemed to cheer him up - if only slightly.

"Harry, Luna -" I'm interrupted by Hermione's screams subsiding, another 'Crucio', and then... "Luna, you stay here with Neville. If Umbitch carries on torturing 'Mione and my brother..."

I hug Neville, smile at Luna, and nudge Harry softly. "C'mon."

We open the door of her office slowly. Ron and Hermione are bound against the wall with some peculiar.. ropes? Umbitch definitely needs to have everything served to her on a silver platter, then, if a 'Ministry official' can't even take on 'two feeble school kids'.

Harry then yells something, and Umbitch has fallen onto the ground. Ron's stopped screaming - that's good - but both he and Hermione are breathing heavily. Hermione's pale and her eyes are closed gently - can eyes even be closed gently? - and Ron's convulsing.

"Expelliarmus!" I try a simple spell, and to my joy, Umbitch is disarmed.

Harry runs down the stairs, and, his 'Seeker instincts' (as he calls them) clearly kicking in, he manages to catch Umbitch's wand just in time. She looks shocked and tries to stand, everything sticking out as she does so.

"If, _Umbitch_," I start, "You're such a perfect 'Ministry Official' -"

"Ginny, stop," Ron mumbles.

"- then you would know better than to break the law." I cross my arms, but clutch my wand tightly, and glare at her. Am I taller than her? Maybe.

"W- well.. You shall address me as Professor! And, Mister Potter, I demand you return my wand to me!"

"Don't change the subject," I tell her harshly, drawing my wand sharply and pointing it at her. "Answer me."

She stays quiet.

"Exactly."

I look over to Harry and grin. 'Petrificus Totalus?' I mouth, and he nods, then points to himself. I smile to let him know I understand.

Harry mumbles the incantation; probably so Umbitch doesn't know what's going to happen.

At this point, Ron's managed to kick his way out of the rope things. "Ron, are you sure you're okay to carry Hermione?" I ask softly, walking over to the pair. "After, y'know..."

His face falls. "I.."

"Harry and I can handle it. Neville and Luna are up in Umbitch's office. Don't push Neville about anything, but he's clearly very sensitive to the Cruciatus Curse, and not just because he's scared he's gonna get it. I know Neville, and he isn't like that. Just.. if he wants you to know, he'll tell you."

Ron's disappeared up the stairs in a matter of seconds. "Don't, Harry, use magic. Please actually carry her. If you lose concentration using Levicorpus, 'Mione could get badly injured. I honestly don't care about what the consequences are, regarding using it on Umbitch - or what punishment she wants to give us next."

* * *

We arrived in the Hospital Wing after about twenty of Harry trying to carry Hermione comfortably, me laughing over dropping Umbitch down a flight of stairs, and arguing about which way the Hospital Wing was.

"Oi, Pompfrey!" I snap as we enter the small room. "We got a victim and a criminal here! The other victim is actually _conscious_, but isn't here!" I hoped mentioning unconscious and unconscious states would get her attention.

"Miss Weasley, it is nine thirty - that's way after your curfew!" the Medi-witch started as she came out of her office. Then she saw Umbitch, now on the floor, and the unconscious Hermione. "Mister Potter, it is also half an hour past _your _curfew..."

"Detention," Harry and I answer in unison.

"Oh, yes; I forgot."

"No worries," Harry smiles, as if he were the staff member and she were the student.

"Do you want us to explain?" I ask quietly, kicking Umbitch slightly.

"Go ahead," Pomfrey mumbled.

"Well, we had detention with Umbi- _Umbridge_, and then she took Ron and Hermione out of the office. Harry, Neville, Luna and I had to write the most pathetic lines ever, but with these quills that she gave us - Hermione called them 'blood quills', under her breath. That peaked my curiosity and worry, but I started writing anyway. Luna was practically crying, Harry was hissing inwards, Neville had frozen up and I just sat still after one word. The slight twinge made me stop.

"Now, Neville froze up after hearing - _get this_ - Umbitch using the Cruciatus Curse on Hermione. Hermione had it longer than Ron, which is why Ron is still conscious and trying to calm Neville down with Luna."

By now, the Medi-witch had taken Hermione and tucked her into a bed, still listening. She'd left Umbitch on the floor, but had used 'Incarcerous' on her. _I think_.

"So... yeah. That's it," I declared.

"That's what?"

* * *

**AN: So that was really shitty.  
oo who delivered the final line #spooky**


End file.
